


Fifteen

by notbazluhrmann



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Phone Call, Short, based on v route call, cannot remember which one for the life of me hngh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbazluhrmann/pseuds/notbazluhrmann
Summary: “How many minutes are between us?”He waits to answer. “Too many.”





	Fifteen

“I’ve already been on this call for thirteen seconds.”

_“It’s fifteen now…”_ her voice is a whisper, and he wonders if she’s paying respects to the quiet atmosphere of the night, and his drunk tone, and maybe the neighbors.

“Are you counting?”  
_“Seventeen… Eighteen… Is this too long for you?”_  
“No, not at all.”

She continues to count, and with each beat his head falls closer to the kitchen counter beneath him. _“Twenty one… Twenty two…”_ skin touches the cold surface, but he doesn’t hiss, or retract. The temperature is welcoming to his overheating head, really, bringing him down from the disgruntled highs of stress in tune with her delicate voice. _“Are you still there?”_  
“Of course.”

There might be a giggle on the other side at his mumbled words, his own eyes closed yet he pictures her so awake, standing, maybe, wandering her own home. Was she walking as she counted? With each number was there another step? A step towards him, perhaps. He hopes. 

_“We’re past thirty seconds, you know.”_  
“Yes.”  
_“That’s almost a minute.”_  
“It is, isn’t it.”

_“How many minutes are between us?”_  
He waits to answer. “Too many.”


End file.
